Romantic Cliché’s Reever & Komui Style
by Sarahfreak
Summary: Every romantic comedy has the same recipe, the same progression, the same theme...that's why we love them so much, however, when it comes to Reever and Komui all rules are now irrelevant. Enjoy! ReeverxKomui


A/N Hey All...well I'm back sooner then expected with a Reever/Komui for your reading pleasure! This is dedicated to Momosportif who are rabid Reever/Komui fans and the reason why I love Reever/Komui so much...I love you guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own the statements in italics, they were copied from a random site long ago (consequently I've lost the link sniff) and of course I don't own D.Gray-Man...Hope you enjoy...

* * *

**Romantic Cliché's Reever & Komui Style!**

_**Boy and Girl are very different:** Whatever boy is, girl is very different or just plain the opposite. The more ridiculous the contrast, the more we doubt that boy and girl could ever be a couple which is the best way to start a romantic comedy._

It never ceased to amaze Reever that Komui and him had become (and stayed) a couple for over half a year now. 'Couple' of course was not always the word he used when referring to the supervisor of the Black Order…'idiot', 'pain', 'thorn-in-my-side' or 'the-reason-why-I-need-so-much-caffeine' could be used interchangeably with this word and more often then not he found himself idly musing how (and sometimes why) he had gotten himself chained to one of the most eccentric, sporadic, people he'd ever had the misfortune (pleasure) to meet. They were the complete opposite of each other in almost ever respect. Reever was laid back, studious (Komui whined he was _too_ studious), dedicated to both his job and pseudo family, as well as more patient then probably any person on the face of the planet (and even then it was worn thin on almost a daily basis). Komui possessed all these traits as well (how could he not with the responsibility of supervisor?) however more often then not he chose to be twitchy (the coffee is to blame!), evasive (any excuse under the sun to avoid the dreaded paperwork), mischievous (or conniving in his opinion) and nine times out of ten plain destructive when it came to his latest inventions and ideas. Still, Reever supposed that was half the reason why he liked the purple-haired menace so much. He completed Reever in so many different ways that the daily trials of living with said person were (generally) worth the aggravation he caused.

**_Boy Meets Girl In An Unusual Way:_**_ Their first meeting should be realistic but memorable. The result of the initial encounter is that they have shared a mutual attraction._

How he met Komui (now that he thought about it) was practically one of the most normal experiences in his entire lifetime (at first). It was actually quite refreshing to be able to sit down and have a somewhat formal but pleasant conversation to ones superior when starting a new job and Reever found himself thinking that his new position at the European branch wouldn't be half bad. What he hadn't understood (or noticed) at the time was the fact that most of the science team seemed somewhat shifty/twitchy, giving the supervisor's desk a wild berth and throwing nervous looks in his general direction while they made their way onto wherever they were supposed to go. He did however notice when a peculiar gleam entered his new boss's eye as he proclaimed that he had built a new robot in honour of his arrival. This was punctuated with an earth shattering crash as a ten foot monstrosity broke through the wall and proceeded to squeeze the life out of him with a rather over zealous loving metal embrace. He had been forced to retract his original sentiment (one of the _least_ normal experiences in his lifetime now!) once he had been rescued from the now pile of scrap metal, even though he had to admit the grin on the supervisors face had been rather cute (in the oh-my-gosh-I-almost-died-and-am-delirious sort of way) while he was carried away to the infirmary with broken ribs.

**_Romantic Date:_**_ Boy and girl do something fun together, maybe they aren't in love yet, but it's so romantic they're in denial if they don't feel an attraction. _

Their first 'date' (if you could call it that) was far from the amusement park with fairy floss and movie theatre experience he has been lead to believe were required for such a designation but it was interesting all the same. Dragging the unconscious form of the thrice-damned (Kanda, Lenalee and Reever respectively) supervisor after he had been knocked out during the remodelling (aka the destruction via Mugen & Dark Boots) of one of the Komurin series was only the beginning of what would be an unusual night. Reever had never been to the supervisors room before, and he would grudgingly admit that he had expected piles of machinery, clothes, and stashed paperwork to come flooding out the door the moment he tried to enter. Surprisingly he had instead opened the door to a neat, tidy, and rather plain room with a bed, small kitchen and sitting room (he supposed being the leader of the facility came with some perks). Hefting his burden a little higher onto his shoulder he shuffled toward the neatly made (and practically unused he suspected) bed tucked away in the corner and slowly lowered his boss down, taking off his shoes, coat and hat before pulling the sheets up to the mans chin and tucking him in (the way his mother used to tuck him in every night).

Admittedly instead of leaving straight away he had lingered, watching in somewhat childish wonder the face of his supervisor completely devoid of expression, smooth with the peace only dreamless sleep could bring. After realising that he was practically drooling over his fellow scientist Reever shook himself and decided to explore the room he would probably never see again. Besides being rather sparse in decoration there were small reminders of the man to which the room belonged. Wall scrolls inscribed with what he suspected were Chinese proverbs hung on the far wall, a small ornate tea set sat snug in the corner of the small kitchen, and finally a small group of photos with Komui and Lenalee, a family photo, and a couple that most definitely had to be Komui's parents, sat on the bedside table next to the sleeping man.

He had stayed longer then intended staring at the remnants of the Chinese man's past and was about to leave when a hand was placed on his shoulder and a quiet offer of tea was made. He nodded an affirmative without thought (though he was more then sure this was to cover up the fact that the man scared the living Harry out of him) and the rest of the night was spent drinking tea (which Reever had always found bitter up until then), playing chess, and talking about things that had nothing to do with their job (which was a merciful change in Reever's opinion). Reever now realises that while this hardly qualifies as a date, it is the first time that he's ever had fun and enjoyed another's presence so thoroughly and that is enough for him.

**_Quirky Friends:_**_ Quirky friends are a must, for comic relief, snide advice, or inserting some necessary doubt into the blossoming romance._

Needless to say, not one person in the order could really be considered 'normal' when they all were fighting in a war that most the world had no idea existed…but even so, there was 'different' and then there was downright strange. Take Jerry the cook for example: a culinary whiz in the kitchen and capable of making practically any meal in the world appear out of thin air with just a wok and some chopsticks upon request. He was a master in his profession but what most people didn't know (expect for his unfortunate victims) is that he was a closet matchmaker and behind almost every relationship made throughout the history of his stay. This included, to his chagrin, himself and Komui it seemed. Between the dating tips at breakfast, dirty jokes at lunch, and the whispered advice at dinner, Reever didn't know whether to hug the quirky chef or strangle him half the time. Finally it had gotten to a point where he could take it no longer (especially when he had to salvage his appetite after ever encounter with the strange man), and he had resolved the issue in such a way as to stop the chef from ever bothering him again. How he had done it he now remembers with shame, but also a sense of triumph, because nobody has ever seen the chef so dumfounded in his entire life. And who wouldn't be when the saw the squad leader of the science department drag his supervisor into a hall full of people and smooch said supervisor senseless?

**_Older Perverted Relative: _**_At some point an older relative must make an appearance and shoot off a few skanky metaphors for some cheap laughs, usually in the form of advice to girl._

The order is full of perverts. Reever knew this better then anyone in the entire castle… because he was the one that always ended up being the one to find out (and not by his own choice either!). Yes he knew about the pocket book shaped porn that inhabited many a scientist lab coat, Lenalee's doujinshi collection and Lavi's rather questionable hobby of collecting handcuffs. He knew Miranda had a posters of 'cute' guys plastered on the inside of her door, he knew Kanda had a sword fetish (seriously you can't tell me that doesn't mean something!), and of course everybody knows the order's resident playboy Cross Marian. The thing is, Reever doesn't mind that the people he knows (and used to respect) have these interests, it is when they try to 'aid' him in his relationship with Komui using these interests that Reever starts to worry. When he started finding (gay) porn slipped into reports on his desk, handcuffs hanging off the handle of his door, and a rather graphic (and mortifying) doujinshi featuring both himself and Komui under his pillow, Reever had to wonder if the whole world was having a laugh at his expense. Either that or he had a sign saying 'needs to get some' plastered across his forehead. Regardless of his colleagues 'encouragement' Reever had decided to ignore them completely and live in the specially constructed world of denial he had made for himself…not matter how tempting the 'encouragement' was.

**_One Hit Wonders:_**_ A nostalgic, sappy soundtrack is a must. _

When Komui had pulled out a rather battered and outdated gramophone with some records one night while they were talking in his room he had thought the man was losing it. Music had never really been an interest of Reever's before he met Komui, nor did he think he would've ever appreciated the 'fine art' of vibrations detected by the ear. He had now learned to respect it, and even enjoy it because of the simple fact it reminded him of the man who had introduced music to him. He used to scoff at people who said they had a song for every memory (like 'I remember listening to 'Spring' the day I got married' or 'Autumn' when I graduated) it always sounded like a silly idea to him, but now he had a song for every moment, every memory he shared with his purple haired supervisor. For both good and bad times he had a song, but none were more special then the first he had heard and shared with Komui.

**_Dogs and Cats: _**_Boy and/or girl has a dog or cat that they confide in. Pets are cute; everyone loves pets._

Reever has never really had much time for pets. They were good companions, cute (sometimes) and even comforting in stressful times, but they were also time consuming, financially draining, and they died…often far too quickly for his tastes. So he instead chose to confide in his rather well loved pillow. When he needed to get away from his purple haired partner he would retreat to the security (well secure until Komui invented something to destroy it) of his room and scream into said pillow to stop himself from committing a crime that would get him kicked out of the order and into jail (yes murder has such consequences…even if he is riding the world of a purple haired menace!). That pillow had seen too much in it rather long stuffed life, changing roles from Kleenex, to punching bag, to gag, and sometimes even a weapon, when the source of his owners grief decided to turn up to apologise.

**_Wedding/Dance/Party scene:_**_ There's always some big social event with food, music, and dancing, where the girl gets to dress up, as guy stands around looking stunned and worried he's out of his league._

Though one may not think it, Komui looked good in almost everything he wore (and didn't wear wink), when he got out of his regulation white supervisor coat with rose cross, beret and slippers that is. Reever had the immense honour of seeing Komui in almost every state of his being…from the rather ruffled and cute long pyjama look, to the traditional formal robes of his homeland when Lenalee got married. He had yet to see him scruffy or unpleasant looking (much like Reever felt he looked twenty-four seven) and the fact remained that while his clothes did add to Reever's respect of Komui's looks, it was the air of grace and elegance that Komui carried about himself like a cloak that always made Reever look down at himself in disdain and wonder why _he_ would bother with someone like _him_. It was at one such time that said man bonked him over the head and sing-songed a rather playful 'huǎn' before skipping on his sexy way. It was only later when Reever rifled through a Chinese/English dictionary that his face turned a million different shades of red, a 'good-looking/cute' written next to 'huǎn' on the page.

**_Boy and Girl Break Up: _**_Boy and girl must part, otherwise how will they ever get back together?_

Suffice to say when Komui and Reever had their first (and last) fight the order had ceased to function out of severe shock and possible reverence at the fact that Reever Wenham's seemingly infinite patience had finally (and cataclysmically) run out. While it was true there were no more explosions, robot rampages, or supervisor hunts, the fact remained that he had reached the end of his tether and lord help anyone who got between him and the soon to be lump of barely recognisable supervisor. The thing that one had to admire about the Black Order was that with it's acoustics one didn't need to be within range to hear things (especially arguments), as was the case when a scathing 'you inexorable twit!' sounded from the science department and travelled to the gapping chasm that made up the middle of the order where _everyone_ heard it. It then proceeded to get worse by the minuet, and since they were both well educated and sophisticated (not to mention sexy!) members of the scientific community, mature statements such as: 'you have the memory span of a…' and 'you couldn't work yourself out of a…' were dispensed among comments like: 'well you suck at…' and 'your undies are ugly!' The final result was one black eye, a split lip and a rather messy break-up, where both endeavoured to not talk to or even _look_ at each other for as long as humanely possible.

_**Boy and Girl Are In Love: **TheEnd**.** No matter how ridiculous or insurmountable number 9 is, somehow space and time are transcended to reunite boy and girl._

It was immensely difficult to avoid someone in which you had to work with to complete your everyday duties, but needless to say Komui and Reever did it in grand style, with an array of communication ideas ranging from phone calls, delivered notes to 'polite' messages scribed in blood, and even, at one point, carrier pigeons. Unfortunately for the two, while the rest of the order found it amusing as all heck to watch the two fight like two-year-olds, some grew tired of being caught in the crossfire and decided that the best way to get them to start acting their age was to confine them in the same room until they made up (or made out whichever came first). So it was after three weeks of receiving food from the ceiling and being confined in a dungeon-like pit of a room that Reever and Komui finally relented and agreed that they would never, ever, argue again. There was no grandiose fireworks, choruses of singing angels or even a make up kiss when they finally emerged from their somewhat well earned confinement, however, Komui did take great delight in introducing their captors to Komurin XII whilst Reever (though he would heavily deny the fact) cheered on from the sidelines.

* * *

A/N I hope you enjoyed reading this fic and thank you for reading! I would love to hear what you guys thought of it since it's my first time writing in this style...Thank you again!


End file.
